Inter-House Unity
by Wezza
Summary: Hermione is glad to return to Hogwarts to complete her 7th year, with Harry, Ron and Ginny. However, in the interest of "inter-house unity", they have been partnered up with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Expected to share a dorm, can the hatred between them turn to friendship.. Or even more? Hermione/Draco Ginny/Blaise Harry/Pansy
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters, all credit goes to J.K Rowling!**

**Rated M for possible future content..**

Hermione was sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, with her two best friends, feeling very excited to be returning to Hogwarts. A little nervous, perhaps, but definitely excited. The Wizarding World was slowly beginning to recover after the war, and what better way to return to normality than attending Hogwarts again? Hermione had been worried that everything had changed too much, and that Hogwarts just wouldn't be the same, but now she had the overwhelming feeling that going back was the right thing to do. She was ready to finish her education, and complete her NEWTs. The whole thing was made even better by the fact her friends had decided to return with her.

Harry hadn't wanted to go back at first, feeling that too much had happened at Hogwarts for it to ever feel like his home again. But, like Hermione, he had slowly warmed to the idea of returning to his old school. Harry had spent most of life saving others, and dealing with death and destruction. He wanted one more year as a student, a final year of freedom. Ron hadn't planned on returning either; he wasn't bothered about gaining his NEWTs, but when he realised his two best friends were returning, he decided to join them for another year. Ginny had also returned, now in the seventh year with her older brother.

Hermione looked out of the window at the countryside rushing by. "I wonder how different it's going to be this time." She mused.

"A lot." Ginny remarked. "We won't be forced to torture people in detention, for a start."

Hermione blushed. "Sorry Ginny, I didn't think. I didn't mean that. I meant how different from.. before."

"I know." Ginny smiled a little sadly at her friend. "Hopefully Hogwarts will soon be back to normal. Except with no Dumbledore." She reached over and squeezed Harry's hand. The two of them had been tentatively trying out being in a relationship again.

Hermione and Ron had started going out after the Battle, but it had sort of fizzled into nothing, and Hermione was perfectly happy just being friends with Ron. She sometimes wondered if perhaps Ron felt differently. Sometimes she saw him looking at her..

"Who'll be Headteacher now?" Harry asked. "McGonagall, I guess. She'll make a good Headmistress." The others nodded in agreement.

"Look!" Ron said suddenly. "We're here!"

Hermione stared at the castle, looming in the distance. She wondered what the year would bring. Surely things couldn't be totally back to normal. But what would have changed?

The group shared a carriage from the train to the castle, and were looking forward to seating themselves around Gryffindor table, and enjoying the feast. Before they could enter the great hall, Professor McGonagall hurried over to them.

"Ah! I was hoping to catch you before the Sorting begins. I wondered if any of you would be interested in helping in a little.. project."

"What kind of project, Professor?" Hermione was intrigued. She had always been interested in furthering her knowledge. Or being a "teachers pet", as Ron so often teasingly called her.

"Well.." Professor McGonagall hesitated. "We want everyone at Hogwarts to be united. After the War.. We don't want anymore fighting."

"I'll help in whatever way I can, Professor." Harry said immediately. "After all that has happened.. What is the point in all this rivalry between the houses?"

"I'll help as well, Professor." Ginny said quickly, taking hold of Harry's hand once again. She was determined not to be left out of things.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Professor McGonagall looked relieved. "And.. Hermione? Would you be interested?"

"Yes, of course, Professor." Hermione said firmly. "You can count on us. You know we'd do anything to help get Hogwarts back to the way it should be."

"Wonderful!" Professor McGonagall beamed at them. "Well, I'd better get on with the sorting.."

"Er.. Did you want any help from me, Professor?" Ron offered half-heartedly. Taking part in some inter-house unity project was not what he'd had in mind when he had decided to return to Hogwarts.

"Oh, no, Mr Weasley. Hermione, Harry and Ginny will be fine. You don't want to over-work yourself this year." She said, with the tiniest of winks in Ron's direction. "Go and sit down in the hall!" She called back, as she hurried away to welcome the new students.

"Oh Ron, you couldn't have sounded more uninterested if you tried!" Hermione chastised.

Ron shrugged, grinning. "What? She said she didn't need my help! But I'm sure you'll all have a lot of fun with this project. It just sounds like a load of hard work to me. I'm here to relax.."

Hermione dug her elbow into Ron's side. "Relax?! We've got NEWTs to pass!" But she smiled at him. "I wonder what this project is all about?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad to be involved." Harry said, determinedly. "McGonagall's right, all this fighting has to stop. And if we have a chance to fix it.."

"You're right." Ginny smiled at her boyfriend. "We have to do everything we can."

"Great!" Ron said. "Now, can we go and enjoy the feast.."

"Fine!" Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "Come on, then."

She led the way into the Great Hall, and headed towards the Gryffindor table. Her eyes skimmed the hall as she walked - she saw a flash of white blonde hair, and she stopped dead.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. She was gobsmacked. "He.. He came back!" She pointed a trembling hand over towards to Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was sat.

"Malfoy!" Ron growled, beginning to stride over. Harry grabbed his arm. "No! This is exactly what we were talking about. We've got to stop fighting. Look.. The Malfoy's changed side, remember? His mother saved my life. Now, that doesn't stop us from hating him, but we've just got to _ignore_ him, okay?" Ron opened his mouth to protest angrily, so Harry quickly added, "He's still a slimy git. And it doesn't stop us from hating him. But as long as he stays away from us.."

"Okay." Ron said, moodily. He sank down onto the bench at the Gryffindor table. "But I swear, if he even comes _near_ any of us.."

"I know." Harry said darkly. "But he wouldn't dare."

Hermione was still in a shocked silence. She couldn't believe Malfoy had turned up.. And sat next to him was Blaise Zabini, and.. _Parkinson_! Why on earth had they returned? Hadn't they done enough? As if he could feel her gaze burning on him, Malfoy looked up. Their eyes met across the hall, and Malfoy _smirked_. Hermione could feel her blood begin to boil.

"Quiet, everyone!" McGonagall barked, appearing at the doorway to the entrance hall. "The Sorting will now begin!"

Hermione sat in silence throughout the Sorting, barely joining in the applause. She just couldn't _believe_ it. The cheek of him.. He'd never shown any remorse for his actions.

She stared blankly into space during the feast, just picking at bits of food. The others were also uncharacteristically silent, with just Ginny trying to fill the awkward pauses with chatter and subjects and other students that had returned.

"Welcome back, everyone! Welcome to our new students, old students, and those that have decided to return. We have been through some difficult times here at Hogwarts.. But we hope to move forward. This year, all the fighting ends. We are going to strive for inter-house unity. Here at Hogwarts, we will all support each other." There was a smattering of applause as McGonagall finished her speech. "You may all retire to your dorms. If Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and Mr Potter could stay behind, please."

Everyone rose from their seats, except for the six mentioned by Professor McGonagall, and Ron.

"If you could come down here, please," Professor McGonagall called to them. "You may go to your dorm room, Mr Weasley." She said crisply.

Ron stood, outraged. "What? Why can't I stay?"

"You are not involved in my project, Mr Weasley. Please go to your dorm." Professor McGonagall snapped.

Ron's ears were turning red with anger, but he decided against arguing, and instead stormed from the hall.

"Temper, temper, Weasel." Draco sneered, just loud enough for Hermione to overhear as she made her way to the front of the hall. She shot her filthiest look at Draco, who simply smirked irritatingly back.

"Professor, what is this about?" Harry asked loudly, striding towards the Headmistress.

"Inter-house unity, Potter." She replied crisply. "You agreed to help me. In fact, you said you'd help in any way you could. Do you want to retract that statement?"

"No, I just-" Harry hurriedly corrected himself. "I just don't understand."

"Well, maybe if you'll allow me to explain, Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini and Miss Parkinson all requested to return to Hogwarts this year. They were accepted - on the condition they be 'partnered up', so to speak. They agreed. You three have been selected as their partners. We hope that this will encourage unity and friendship between houses, and also encourage others to follow this example. Do you think you can do that?" McGonagall paused, and looked expectantly at the three of them.

"Yes." Harry said firmly. "As long as I'm not partnered with Malfoy."

"Ah." Professor McGonagall seemed to be considering how to say something very carefully. "We actually thought it might be best.. if you were paired with a member of the opposite sex. In the past, this seems to be the most effective way of sealing bonds and improving relations. Mr Potter, if you would be so kind as to partner up with Miss Parkinson. Miss Weasley, with Mr Zabini. And Miss Granger.."

Hermione's heart sank. That left her with Malfoy. She couldn't even look at his smug face. Oh well. She would do her duty, and mentor him or whatever it was she had to do. But she could avoid him most of the time, surely.

"Another change.. You won't be in the Gryffindor or Slytherin dorm rooms anymore. New accommodation has been provided for you all.. You will all share a small common room, with individual bedrooms leading off. Is there any questions?" Professor McGonagall asked briskly. "No? Then you are dismissed."

**What do you think so far? What would you like to happen next? Review! Thank you for reading :)**

**This is my first ever fan fiction, so please let me know how I am doing!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Slytherins and the Gryffindors stood there staring at each other. Draco was the first to break the silence, with another trademark smirk. "It looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together. Partner up then everybody... Granger?" He offered his arm to Hermione.

"I don't think so, Malfoy!" Hermione was horrified. She couldn't believe what she'd signed up for. _Partnered _with _Malfoy_? For a whole year! What was McGonagall thinking? Hermione couldn't see how this plan could ever work. Putting Harry, Ginny and her in such close proximity to Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini, making them share a common room.. How would this encourage inter-house unity? It would just torture all six of them! Except Malfoy, who seemed to be enjoying torturing them already, particularly Hermione.

"Let's go, Harry, Ginny." Hermione turned on her heel, and started storming out of the hall, the other two Gryffindors following behind her.

"Er, Granger?" Malfoy drawled. "Do you even know where you're going?" Hermione stopped, and flushed. It was true, she didn't even know where her new room was.

"Allow us to lead the way. We've moved our stuff in already." The Slytherins strode ahead, leaving the others trailing behind. "I can't believe this." Harry muttered. "Ron's going to go mad when he finds out." Ron! Hermione had forgotten all about him. It was true; he would go mad. "He's probably waiting up for us to come back and tell him what's happening." Ginny whispered. "Should we sneak up to the Gryffindor common room..?"

"No." Hermione said firmly. "He's probably gone to bed now anyway. We'll speak to him at breakfast. Let's see what's going on for ourselves first..." They came to a halt outside a large tapestry. It depicted a red lion and a green serpent entwined, with threads of silver and gold running through it.

"Welcome home." Pansy Parkinson snickered. She lifted the tapestry to reveal a heavy wooden door. "Come on in, then."

The door opened into a big circular room. The room was a clashing mix of green and red, silver and gold. There were six others doors all leading off the room, presumably leading to the bedrooms. There were big squishy sofas in the middle of the room, and six desks and bookcases around the walls, in between all the doors. Hermione had to admit that it looked comfortable, and the bookcases were well stocked... Although that meant she would have no excuse to escape to the library.

A quick tour showed that the bedrooms all contained a large four poster bed, and a private bathroom. Of course, three of the rooms were decorated in red, and the other three in green.

Blaise spoke for the first time that evening. He was surprising softly spoken. "So.. should we stay up and discuss this? Get to know our partners? Or are you tired?" He addressed this last bit to Ginny. She looked surprised, and blushed ever so slightly.

"Er..." She started to speak, but Hermione interrupted. "I think that's quite enough spending time together for one night. We should all go to bed. Now." Harry nodded in agreement, and Pansy smirked. "Don't you want to get to know me better, Potter?"

He regarded her coolly. "Not particularly, Parkinson." He turned on his heel, and went to his bedroom. Pansy sighed angrily and stormed off to her own room.

"So much for building relations between the houses, Granger." Malfoy snapped. "You have to actually make an effort, you know."

"I am making an effort." Hermione snapped back. "No one else would even go near you, Malfoy. Let's take this one tiny step at a time. Goodnight." He followed Pansy's lead and slammed the door to his bedroom shut. "Ginny?" Hermione questioned the other girl.

"Actually, Hermione..." Ginny looked wary. "I think... I think I will start to get to know Blaise. After all, we are partnered. That is, if you want to, Blaise. I mean, Zabini."

Blaise smiled slowly at Ginny, and made himself comfortable on the sofa. "Of course. Let's show the world that we, at least, are ready for some inter-house unity. Sit." He patted the seat next to him, and Ginny settled in.

"Do you want to me to stay up, Ginny?" Hermione was rankled by the suggestion that she wasn't ready to unite with the other house. "No thanks, Hermione, we'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning." Ginny smiled at her reassuringly, and Hermione went to her own room, feeling uneasy. She got into bed, and stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't until many hours later she heard the soft sound of the door next to hers close as Ginny finally went to bed.

Hermione slept restlessly for a couple of hours before getting up when the sun rose. She checked her watch, and discovered it was 6am. She thought she may as well get up and explore her new book shelves, than lie there for another few hours. She showered quickly in her bathroom, and dressed in her robes, before going out to the common room. She ran her fingers over the spines of the books, taking in all the names. She selected "_Spells and Curses for the Advanced Witch or Wizard._" Hmm, she thought, maybe a curse would come in handy, if Malfoy keeps smirking at me...

She made herself comfortable on a sofa, curling her legs up under, and settled into reading. It was peaceful, quiet except for the sound of the birds outside, and the faint crackling of the dying fire. The rising sun lit the circular room well. Hermione was totally engrossed in the book, until half an hour later, when the door to Draco's bedroom opened. She snapped the book shut, and took a sneaky glance at him. He didn't look as if he'd just woken up; his hair was smooth and sleek, his face fresh. He'd also dressed in his robes.

"Granger." He sounded surprised. "I didn't think anyone would be awake yet. Especially not on a Saturday."

"Well." Hermione was uncomfortable. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to explore the bookcases. I doubt anyone else will be up for a while though, if you want to go back to your room..."

The smirk appeared on his pale face. "No thanks, Granger. I think I'll stay in here." Draco moved over to the sofa next to hers. She was pleased he didn't try and sit next to her. He looked over at the book on her lap. "'_Spells and Curses for the Advanced Witch or Wizard'_? I hope you're not getting any ideas, Granger." He chuckled. The sound surprised her. She'd never heard Malfoy laugh before. Or even smile genuinely. It was always that irritating _smirk_.

"Actually, I was, Malfoy." She responded coolly. "So maybe you should leave me alone."

"Oh, come on." Draco reclined in his seat, putting his hands behind his head. "We've been _partnered_, Granger. We'll be spending a lot of time together. We may as well pretend to get along. Unless you want me to tell McGonagall that you're not co-operating..."

"No, of course not." Hermione said hotly. "Don't threaten me, Malfoy. You're supposed to have changed. That's why you've been allowed back here. You're not a _Death Eater_ any more. Or are you? Like Father like Son?"

Draco actually looked surprised. Hermione thought she saw a flicker of hurt cross his face. Malfoy? Hurt?

"I have changed, Granger. I swear. I'm not... I'm on your side now. You don't understand what I've done to come back here. But this is just the way I am. We've hated each other for years, you can't expect us to just be friends. You obviously don't want that. But we could at least pretend to make the effort." He said coolly. He sat up straight. "Maybe I will go back to my room. Maybe this isn't going to work, anyway."

Hermione felt ashamed of herself, though she wasn't really sure why. Was Malfoy trying to guilt her? Guilt her into being nice to him? But why would he want that, anyway? Maybe she didn't understand how hard it had been for him to come back to Hogwarts, and _partner up_ with his previous enemies. Maybe he was right, and she _wasn't making any effort_. No. That couldn't be true. Hermione Granger always put 100% into every project. She wouldn't let McGonagall down. She would make this work.

"Wait, Malfoy. You're right. I'm... I'm sorry, I guess. I'll make an effort. There's obviously a good reason for all this, and I've been put in charge of you..."

Malfoy's expression changed rapidly. "In charge of me? You're not in charge of me, Granger." He sneered. "Don't _pity_ me. I don't need your _help_." He rose from his seat, and slammed out of the common room with a deafening bang. The noise roused Ginny, who peered blearily out of her bedroom door.

"Hermione? What's going on?" she asked.

"_Malfoy's_ what's going on." Hermione said angrily. "Argh, this is unbearable! How are we going to do this for a year, Ginny?" Ginny came and sat next to Hermione, yawning. "Don't stress, Hermione. It's not that bad. Blaise was actually okay once I started talking to him. He's genuinely sorry for... You know. Last year. And he said Malfoy and Parkinson are too, although, obviously, they'd never admit that. It's bad enough for them admitting they wanted to come back for Hogwarts. So just don't... Push them, you know?"

Hermione groaned. "I think I already have. He did... He admitted he'd changed. And I just threw it back in his face. But I hate him, Ginny!"

"No, you don't." Ginny said softly. "You hate what he was. Just... Get to know him afresh. Promise you'll try?"

Hermione sighed. If Ginny could get over it, and start to build bridges with Zabini, then she could with Malfoy. "Okay, I promise, Gin."

"Now we've just got to persuade Harry to do the same with Pansy." Ginny snorted. "Shall we go to breakfast?"

Hermione paled, and Ginny quickly asked her "What's wrong?!"

"Who's going to explain to Ron?" She and Ginny groaned simultaneously. "Maybe we'll leave that one to Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

Ron had not taken the news well. He'd been waiting in the Great Hall, sat at the Gryffindor table, despite the still early hour. Hermione and Ginny had woken Harry, and they'd gone to breakfast together. They were on their way over to Ron when they were intercepted by Professor McGonagall.

"Ah! How are you three? Has everyone settled in well? I hope none of you have been fighting. This is a great opportunity, to reunite everyone and mend the bonds that have been broken." She looked at the three of them in turn, her sharp gaze taking in everything. "Miss Granger?"

"Well, Professor, obviously we're trying, but..." Hermione stuttered.

"Can I ask why you are not with your partners?" Professor McGonagall asked crisply. "That is the whole point. You stick together, at _all times_. You no longer sit at your separate house tables. There is a table for the six of you over there." She pointed to the far corner of the hall, where there was a small table with six chairs placed around it.

Ron caught their gaze and waved them over furiously. "Professor, maybe we could sit at the Gryffindor table just for today, explain everything to Ron, and then start again tomorrow?" Harry asked.

Professor McGonagall looked furious. "Harry! I thought I could rely on you, of all people. _Start again tomorrow?_ No, certainly not." Then she softened, looking into the eyes of the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the one who had defeated Lord Voldemort and saved the entire wizarding race. "I will allow you to sit at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. You may say goodbye to your other friends, and explain the situation to Mr Weasley. I'm sure he will understand. But I want you on that table by lunch time, do you understand? Now, I must go and find the other three..."

Harry sighed. "There is no way that Ron is going to understand. He's going to be furious, in fact. Oh well. Let's get this over with. C'mon, Gin, Hermione." Harry and Ginny held hands, and Hermione felt strangely lonely, walking over to her ex-boyfriend. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of white blonde hair as Draco entered the hall. He went over to the small table without a look in her direction. Pansy and Blaise came in moments later and sat by him.

They sat down next to Ron, who started angrily asking questions immediately. "What's going on? Where have you been? What's happening? What do you have to do with _Malfoy?_ Why are you involved, Ginny?"

Ginny looked furious. "Ronald! Why would I not be involved? You're just angry because you haven't been asked to take part. We've been paired up. Harry with Pansy, Hermione with Draco, and me with Blaise. We're trying to reunite the houses and mend broken bonds. This is very important, actually."

"Hermione with Draco?" Ron shouted. "What do you mean? I forbid you, Hermione!"

"Excuse me, Ronald." Hermione said coldly. "You cannot forbid me to do anything."

He had the grace to looked embarrassed, but rounded quickly on to Harry. "And surely you've got a problem with Ginny being paired up with Zabini? Your _girlfriend_ and Zabini?"

"No, of course not." Harry looked shocked. "Why should I? And you don't have a problem with me being paired with Pansy, do you Gin?" Ginny squeezed Harry's hand. "No! And when you get to know him, Blaise is..."

"Blaise?! Pansy?! On first name terms now, are we?" Ron fumed. "Well, I know where I stand now. You don't want to bother with me anymore, is it? Now you're friends with... With _Death Eaters! _You know that's what they are, don't you?"

"You are being ridiculous, Ronald." Hermione's voice was like ice. "You know perfectly well we're only doing this because McGonagall made us. But they're not Death Eaters. They've changed."

Ron's face was incredulous. He pushed the bench back from the table, and stood up. "Forget it." He snapped. He stormed off down the table, stopping by Dean and Seamus, who had also returned.

"Ron!" Harry called after his best friend, but he refused to acknowledge them.

"Oh dear." Ginny sighed. "Typical stubborn Ron. But he can't see how this is for the greater good..."

The phrase made Harry twist slightly as he remembered the last time he'd heard that, and he removed his hands from Ginny's. He'd never fully explained the events of the previous years to her. "Maybe we should go over to our table now." He said uncomfortably. "There's no reason to stay here anymore, is there?"

"I guess not." Hermione allowed. She risked a glance over, and saw the three Slytherins deep in conversation. Malfoy looked calm enough after his outburst this morning, so Hermione sighed and rose from her seat. "Come on, then. Duty calls. Time to partner up."

They made their way over to the other table. "Morning." Ginny said cheerily, slipping into the seat next to Blaise. He smiled hesitantly at her, not sure whether the bond they'd obviously formed last night was still there. He looked reassured when she smiled warmly back.

Harry looked less impressed as he sat next to Pansy. "Parkinson." He said gruffly.

"Potter." She said, equally deadpan.

Hermione stood there uncomfortably for a moment, before Malfoy drawled "Aren't you going to sit down, Granger? I don't bite... Not hard, anyway." She sat down quickly in the seat next to him, and started buttering herself some toast.

"I just want to... Sorry about this morning, Malfoy." She muttered quietly. He looked over at her, surprise crossing his face. "Forget it." He said quickly. They looked up and saw Pansy and Harry looking over at them curiously, and Hermione quickly turned the subject around to their lessons and timetable. Surprise, surprise, the pairs had been put in classes together.

"Gosh, what a coincidence." Pansy remarked, and the table laughed quietly. Hermione took in the scene, feeling confused. Ginny and Blaise were chatting, laughing. Harry had awkwardly started a conversation with Pansy. Maybe this whole inter-house unity thing could work, she mused quietly. It was time to find out, anyway. She turned to Malfoy, and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The first weekend passed surprisingly quickly. It was soon Sunday night, and the six of them were all sat in their common room. Ginny and Blaise were sat next to each other, looking quite comfortable. They'd adapted quickly to the partner thing, and they seemed to get on well. They'd stayed up late again the night before, getting to know each other. Harry and Pansy had begun to chat to each other, and were beginning to pair up a bit more often. They were sat next to each other, but looked a lot less comfortable than Ginny and Blaise.

Hermione and Draco were trying to be more polite to each other. Well. Hermione was trying. Malfoy was still full of smirks and irritating drawls, but Hermione tried to over look that. They were sat on the sofa together, but as far away from each other as they could be, right to the edge of their seats.

"We've got an early start tomorrow." Hermione said brightly. "You know, I think I'm going to go to bed, and get a good night's sleep." She rose from her seat, and headed towards her bedroom.

"Goodnight!" Ginny called.

Hermione got ready for bed, and slid between the sheets. She wasn't really tired, but she was still uncomfortable spending so much time with the three Slytherins. Ginny had taken to it like a duck to water, and even Harry seemed okay to spend so much time with Pansy Parkinson. It was just her that still couldn't do it. _Not making any effort._ No. She was putting a lot of effort in. It was just... difficult. They stilled called each other "Granger" and "Malfoy". Everyone else had moved onto first names straight away. Hermione led there, thoughts rushing wildly round her head, until she fell into a fitful sleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day, spending the entire day with Malfoy, all of her lessons...

She was woken up what seemed like minutes later, being shaken violently. "Hermione! Hermione, wake up!" Ginny hissed at her. "What?" Hermione sat up, blearily. She rubbed her eyes. "Ginny, what is it? What time is it?"

Ginny sat down heavily on the end of her bed, looking uncomfortable. "It's late. Or early, I should say. Everyone else has gone to bed... Blaise and I stayed up again. And... Oh, Hermione! I don't know what to do!" Ginny put her head in her hands. Hermione tried to clear her head. "Ginny, what's going on?" She patted her friend on the back. "Tell me."

Ginny lifted her head up slowly. "Blaise and I... We kissed."

"What!" Hermione gasped. She flung back the covers. "I'm going to _kill_ him, how _dare _he, what about Harry..."

"No!" Ginny begged, pushing Hermione back. "No, don't say anything, it was me, it was both of us, we both wanted it... I don't know what to do. I've betrayed Harry."

Hermione just stared at Ginny, in shock. She couldn't really comprehend the idea. Ginny and Blaise? They barely knew each other, it had barely been two days. And now Ginny had cheated on Harry? With _Blaise Zabini_? "Okay. Just calm down, let's think about this... Do you want to be with Harry anymore?"

Ginny twitched uncomfortably, looking at her fingers. "I don't want to hurt Harry. But me and Blaise... It's... _Magical._" Ginny giggled at her pun, then covered her mouth with her fingers. "I can't believe I'm laughing. What am I going to do, Hermione? I just ran away from Blaise. But I didn't want to."

Hermione sighed. Why did everyone come to her with their problems? She was too tired to think rationally. She knew that this would cause trouble within the six of them, though. "You need to decide what you want, Ginny. And then do that." She said firmly.

"Okay." Ginny nodded. She smiled widely. "You're exactly right, Hermione. I know what I want. I know what I'm going to do." She hopped up from the bed and practically ran to the door. "Sorry for waking you. Goodnight!"

Hermione sighed again, and tried to snuggle back into bed. She tried to sleep, tossing and turning for an hour, before giving up and sitting up. She checked her watch; it was 4am. She swung her legs out of bed, and went out to the common room, picking up her book from where she'd left off. So much for being well rested for her first day of lessons.

"_Lumos_." She whispered, lighting her wand. She looked around the common room, and saw Ginny's bedroom door was slightly ajar. She went over to it, to close it, and as she did, she noticed the bed was empty. She felt a rising sense of panic. "Ginny?" She whispered, as if Ginny was hiding behind the door. Hermione remembered what Ginny had said about deciding what she wanted to do, and so she crept quietly over to Harry's door, and opened it slightly, peering in to see if she was in there. By the light of her wand, she could see only Harry was in there. Her heart sank, as she went over to Blaise's room. She opened his door silently, and there was the shape of two bodies under the covers of his bed. Hermione slowly closed the door and went and sank down on the sofa.

She couldn't believe Ginny. This is what she had decided? She was going to ruin the whole project, and rip the friends apart. This was going to _kill_ Harry. And she'd obviously decided to not even try to hide what was going on, spending the night in Blaise's room.

Hermione was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of Draco's door opening. He jumped when he saw Hermione on the sofa. "Granger! What are you doing up?" He came over, and sat down next to her, seemingly unthinkingly.

She hesitated, and then decided to just tell him. He was going to find out eventually. "Ginny... and Blaise..." She murmured.

"What?" Draco looked shocked, his eyes open wide. Hermione nodded, and pointed to Ginny's open door, and then to Blaise's room. Draco looked furious. "I can't _believe_ this. What on earth are they playing at? When McGonagall said "partner up" this is _not what she meant_!" his voice got louder, and Hermione shushed him hurriedly.

"I know. This is going to kill Harry. They barely know each other, and they've jumped into bed with each other, and screw the consequences. They don't care how this will affect the inter-house unity and..." she was getting more and more worked up, and this time Draco shushed her.

He groaned, and ran his hands through his hair. "I cannot believe that _Zabini_ and _Weasley_..."

Hermione looked at him sharply. "Is this some pure blood thing, Malfoy? I cannot believe you. And I thought you'd changed. I thought you were worried about how this would affect the six of us. Stupid me..."

Malfoy looked over at her in shock. "No! That's not what I meant. I do care about the group, that's all I meant." He reached over and touched her hand. "I don't care about blood status any more, I swear to you. Believe me, Hermione..."

Hermione's eyes widened. He'd called her Hermione for the first time. "I do... Draco."

They looked at each other. The seconds seemed to turn into minutes as they stared into each others eyes. Hermione had never noticed them before. They were the colour of steel, or silver, with just a hint of blue, but they weren't cold. In fact, they were warm, like melted metal...

Draco reached out and cupped Hermione's face in his hand. "Hermione, I..." He hesitated. Hermione had never seen him like this, unsure of himself. He seemed younger, less cocky, less _irritating_. She was aware of breathing becoming heavier.

"Draco..." She began to speak, and he dived forward and silenced her with a kiss. Hermione gasped; she wanted to pull away, but her body wouldn't let her, responding to Draco's touch. Their mouths worked together, and he ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her deeper...

"No!" She pushed him away. "Draco, no! We're not..."

He stared at her blankly, and she knew the intimacy was gone, and she had broken the bond that had formed between them.

"I'm sorry Draco, I..."

"Forget it." He said coolly. "That was a mistake." He sat up straight. "I'm not an idiot like Blaise. I wouldn't dream of getting involved with _you._"

Hermione felt winded, and strangely hurt. "As if I'd want to be involved with you, _Malfoy. _Forget it." She stormed off to her room. As she closed the door behind her, she snuck a glance back at Draco. He was sat on the sofa, staring into space with a strange expression on his face.

Hermione sat down heavily on her bed. What had just happened? She couldn't believe she had let herself get carried away like that. _Two days_ into the project, and already things were falling apart. Ginny and Blaise... And now Draco and Hermione? No way could that happen. She hated Draco – Malfoy – with a passion. And that passion had just... gone too far. But she was back in control of herself, and that could never happen again. She led down on her pillow, and stared at the ceiling until the morning bell rang.


End file.
